When InuYasha met Kagome
by Saturn Angels
Summary: A/U. Inu/Kag. Ever seen: 'When Harry met Sally...'? Kagome and Inu-Yasha have to drive from Chicago to New York after graduating. They don't get along too well at first, but at the end...let's just say they're much more then friends. *CHAP 5 UPLOADED!*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Um…I don't own Inu-Yasha or When Harry Met Sally… Tomoe: If I did own Inu-Yasha I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be adding OAVs to the series and I would've killed off Kikyo…the first time she died… I'm confusing myself, just read n_n

Fantasy Girl: Well. Hi, this is our first Inu-Yasha fanfic and of course we have to make it Alternate Universe so if the characters get OOC we have a reason. Lol

Tomoe: But they're not going to _get_ OOC.

Inu-Yasha: Feh.

Tomoe: Quiet you! We hold all the power over you!

Fantasy Girl: Bwahahahaha.

Tomoe: In case none of you are familiar with our work… *looks around* You must've been livin' under a rock for the last…um…however long it's been since we joined

Fantasy Girl: Tomoe, stop acting like we're popular ^^; Only Vale and Vince are.

Tomoe: Yeah…I know! What evil friends they are! But HAH! We got to the Inu-Yasha section before they did! HaHa! Hah! And double HAH!

Fantasy Girl: Yeah. Double "hah" usually is _HaHa_ …

Tomoe: …shut up.

**When Inu-Yasha Met Kagome…  
Chapter One  
By:  
** Fantasy Girl _(Saturn Angels)_  
Tomoe _(Saturn Angels)_

"Bye mom. Dad, Souta," Kagome said as she hugged her family members, "I'll call you when I get to New York."

"My baby's growing up," her mother said as she grabbed the tissue box and began blowing her nose. 

"It's not like I'm never going to come back…" Kagome said as she sweatdropped, "I'll come back during holidays, I'll write. And I'll definitely be coming back here to see Souta's graduation!" she said as she grabbed her brother around the neck, almost in a headlock.

"If I graduate," he mumbled incoherent to all but his sister, "Yeah you have fun. And don't you need to go and pick that guy you'll be traveling with up? I mean you're already five minutes late."

"I don't like you traveling with a guy Kagom-" Her father started but was interrupted by Kagome slamming the door after yelling a, 'Sorry dad, but I'm late!'

Kagome opened the door to her car, all her luggage was already either in the trunk and back seat or on the roof of the car. She started the engine and began driving towards the University of Chicago. She was supposed to have left ten minutes early not five minutes late. She scolded herself mentally as she drove; she passed the gates of the school and spotted her friend Amanda. She slowed to a stop as she saw Amanda and a man, presumably Inu-Yasha, practically eating each others faces as they played tonsil hockey.

She cleared her throat.

Nothing, just the continuous kissing that was beginning to nauseate her. She cleared her throat twice as loud as before and finally the couple broke off to see who was interrupting them.

"Oh! Hi, Kagome," Amanda said sweetly with an apologetic smile. "Kagome meet Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha this is Kagome!"

There was a quick silence, which Kagome immediately broke, "Wanna drive the first shift?"

"Feh. You're there already, I'll let you drive," he said and picked up his bag from the floor.

"The back's open," Kagome said forcing a smile.

Inu-Yasha and Amanda headed to the back of the car, Inu-Yasha opened the trunk and all but threw his bag into place.

"Call me," Amanda said when he closed the trunk.

"I'll call you when I get there," Inu-Yasha responded as he made his way to the front seat.

"Call me on the road," Amanda all but begged.

Just when they were about to meet in another hockey tournament Kagome's arm accidentally fell against the horn.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Kagome said with a smile.

Inu-Yasha rolled his amber eyes upwards and gave Amanda a brief kiss, "I miss you already." Kagome heard his obvious lie and sweatdropped when Amanda responded by saying, 'I miss you more.'

Once again the _slip_ of the hand. The horn blared through the air and the couple broke apart again.

"I'll see you around." Inu-Yasha said as he opened the door to the front seat and stepped in. Kagome took this as her cue to begin driving away, she looked in the rear-view mirror to see Amanda waving madly at the retreating car.

"You should wave good-bye," she said as she looked at Inu-Yasha.

He shrugged and it was silent, again Kagome feeling uncomfortable decided to inform him on how the drive was going to work, "The drive's a total of eighteen hours, so I figured we could break it into three hour shifts, six for each person. Or alternatively we could break it down by… mileage…" Kagome began trailing off as he rummaged through some of the bags in the back seat and pulled out some grapes.

"Um…there's a, uh, map on the visor that's marked to show where we can change shifts…" Kagome continued.

Inu-Yasha opened the window to spit out the seeds that the grapes had.

Not even offering her any! Not that she liked to eat between meals anyway…but it would be nice to have been asked nonetheless is she wanted any.

"Feh," he said then spit on some seeds, "Why don't you tell me the story of your life." It wasn't even a question just sort of a command.

"Story of my life?" Kagome asked surprised that someone like Inu-Yasha would be interested in the story of her life.

"Well we have eighteen hours til we reach New York," he reasoned as he spit out some more seeds.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The story of _my_ life wouldn't even get us out of Chicago."

_'I don't doubt that,'_ Inu-Yasha thought dryly as he ate another grape.

"Nothing's happened to me yet. That's why I'm going to New York," Kagome continued.

He raised an eyebrow, "So something can happen to you?" She nodded, so he asked, "Like what?"

"Like…" she thought for a moment, "I'm going to journalism school to become a reporter."

"So you can write about stuff that happens to other people?" Inu-Yasha said uninterested.

"….Well, I guess you _could_ look at it that way…" _She'd_ never thought of it that way, but now that she thought about it…it sort of made sense.

"Suppose nothing happens to you," Inu-Yasha continued, "Suppose you never meet anybody, you never become anything, and finally you die one of those New York deaths where nobody notices for two weeks until the smell of decay drifts into the hallway."

Kagome stared at him disgusted, who would ever think of things like that? She grabbed the grapes and threw them to the chaos that was the backseat.

"Wench!" Inu-Yasha said as he stared at the backseat knowing it was all but hopeless to try and look for them again in that mess.

Kagome continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, "Amanda mentioned you had a dark side." 

"That's what drew her to me." Inu-Yasha said smugly.

_'Egotistical.'_ her mind accused but instead she said out loud, "Your _dark side_ drew Amanda to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at him skeptically.

"Why? Don't you have a dark side?" then he thought better of his statement, "No, you're probably one of those cheerful bitches who dots their "i"'s with little hearts."

"I have just as much of a dark side a the next person!" Kagome said angrily.

"Feh. Whenever I buy a book," she scoffed at this as if she couldn't imagine him knowing how to read, he chose to ignore it for now, "I always read the last page first so I'll know how it ends in case I die before I finish reading it. _That's_ a dark side."

"That doesn't mean you're deep or anything!" Kagome said furrowing her eyebrows, "Okay. Basically, yes, I'm a happy person! And I don' see _anything_ wrong with that!"

"Feh, of course you don't. You're too busy being happy, do you ever think about death?"

"Yes!" Kagome answered irritably, this guy was getting on her nerves!

"Sure, fleeting moments. I think about death all the time."

"And you think this makes you a better person?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she looked at the silver-haired boy.

"I'm just saying when the ships sinks, I'll be prepared and you won't be, you wench."

Kagome growled some and muttered something under her breath, "You know what? I don't know how Amanda can stand you!"

"I don't hear her complaining in bed," he answered nonchalantly. 

"You're sick!" Kagome said and for a while nothing more was said between them.

A few hours later, after the sunset, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had somehow found themselves in a conversation about Casablanca.

"You're wrong!" Kagome said angrily.

"No, you're wrong." Inu-Yasha bit back.

"You're wrong!" Kagome accused again.

"He wants her to leave! That's why he puts her on the plane!"

"_She_ didn't want to stay!"

"Of course she wants to stay, wench, wouldn't you rather be with Humphrey Bogart then that other guy?"

"I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life in _Casablanca_ with a guy who runs a bar, excuse me if I sound snobbish, that's just the way I feel about the situation!"

"You'd rather be in a passionless marriage-"

"And be the first lady of Czechoslovakia," put in Kagome.

"-then go with a man you had the greatest sex of your life with, just because he owns a bar and that is all he does." Inu-Yasha said unbelievably as he drove up to a small restaurant. 

After a while of thinking Kagome nodded, "Yes," she answered then continued at the way he looked incredulously at her, "and so would any woman in her right mind! All women are very practical."

"Oi, I get it. You've never had great sex."

"I have too!"

"Stop lying, bitch." 

"And would you please **_stop_** with the rude names?" Kagome asked frustrated at where the conversation was going, which was nowhere…and pretty fast at that.

"After you pay for the food, wench." He responded with a superior little smirk. 

"Bastard."

~*~*~*~*~*~

End Chapter One  
To be continued…we think.

Fantasy Girl: well? How was it? ^^; yeah I know. You probably don't like it and are gonna flame us and we'll take down the story and be all embarrassed then Vale or Vince will input a story in this category and you'll all _love_ it… *rambles on*

Tomoe: Fantasy Girl, you're scaring the readers off.

F.G.: Oh. Sorry! Come back! Come back! *runs after them*

Tomoe: *sighs* Well, I tried not to be too OOC, *shrugs*, this is what you get from watching 'When Harry Met Sally…' three times until Inu-Yasha came on, on Adult Swim AND THEN watched the Inu-Yasha DVD in Japanese with subtitles to see the major differences, then stayed up until 5 A.M. reading Inu-Yasha/Kagome fanfiction.

F.G.: And you said _I_ was rambling.

Tomoe: … *shrugs* yeah, well anyway! For those who actually read this, if any, then umm…please review? And I'll do something nice for you! n_n…I dunno what yet…but umm…maybe I'll get the next chapter up fast if you ask for it? n_n

F.G.: Tomoe, stop acting as if you're the only author writing this fic. 

Tomoe: ^^; whatever F.G. Now! PLEASE! Please, please, please, please, please, please, review and I'll, um,*looks around*, sell Inu-Yasha to you?

Inu: What?! Wench get away! What're you gonna do with that sledge ham-

Tomoe: ^_^ pwease review. Shout-out list'll be in the next chapter! ^_^; if any people review at all… 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Tomoe: I own Inu-Yasha and When Harry Met Sally! *a bullet whizzes threw the air and breaks the window behind her* Tomoe: …@_@; I don't own anything, not even the little word from a song in there!!

Fantasy Girl: Look! We have reviews! *points and shouts*

Tomoe: *jumping up and down excitedly*

Vale: HAH! You call those a lot of reviews? Bah the first-

Fantasy Girl: Shut up Vale, and go… _away_. Shout out list at the end of the chapter ^_^

**When Inu-Yasha Met Kagome…  
Chapter Two  
By:  
** Fantasy Girl _(Saturn Angels)_  
Tomoe _(Saturn Angels)_

Kagome grumbled some as they both walked into the small restaurant, "Two please." Kagome said once they walked inside the door. Amazingly there was no wait and Kagome and Inu-Yasha got a table relatively quickly.

They sat in silence until a waitress came up to them and handed them both menus. She took out a notepad from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear, "What'll ya have to drink?" she asked as she looked at the two waiting for one to order.

Inu-Yasha glanced at the menu for awhile trying to decide what to get to drink, "Liquor. I'll be needing the strongest you have to drown out this wench's constant whining." He added as he jabbed his thumb towards Kagome.

The waitress looked at Kagome. Kagome mouthed the words 'Dilute it.', and the waitress nodded and jotted it down in her notebook, "And you, ma'am?"

"A glass of water will be fine, thank you." Kagome said as she flipped through the menu. The waitress said she'd be back with their drinks and would be ready to take their order.

Once again there was silence between the two. Then Kagome, always the silence-breaker, decided to say something.

"So, I'm going to pay for the dinner. So, you have to stop being mean to me."

He raised an eyebrow, "When did I agree to that?"

Kagome stared at him, how could he forget something that had happened five minutes ago? She paused and said slowly acting as if she was explaining something to a small child, "I asked you to stop calling me rude things and you replied, and I quote, 'After you pay for the food…" then she paused before adding what his last word had been figuring he would recognize the sentence better if it was there, "…wench."

He seemed to consider it for a little while then shrugged, "If I did say that, which I doubt, then I lied."

Kagome was about to answer, or slap him, when the waitress came back and placed their drinks on the table, she then brought out her pad and pencil again, "So, what are you going to order?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inu-Yasha spoke first interrupting her, "I'll have the number 3." The waitress wrote this on her notepad and looked at Kagome, "And you?"

"I'll have the chef salad please, with the oil and vinegar on the side. And then I'll have the apple pie a la mode."

The waitress repeated the order quietly to herself as she wrote it down.

"I'd like the pie heated," Kagome continued, "with the ice cream on the side. I want strawberry instead of vanilla if you have it, if not then whipped cream and it has to be the real thing, if it's out of the can then nothing."

"Not even the pie?" The waitress asked with a slight sweatdrop.

"No, just the pie, but then not heated." Kagome said and the waitress tried to write it all down.

"I'll be back with your order in about fifteen minutes to half an hour." Then she walked away shaking her head slightly as she crossed out and edited a few things on the piece of paper.

When Kagome looked back Inu-Yasha was staring at her.

"What?" she asked irritably still not over the fact that he had lied to her, she should make him pay for the meal! But she doubted a vagabond like him would carry any money with him.

He continued to stare at her as if she were some alien from another planet sent to Earth to make his life hell.

When Kagome thought he meant to say nothing she occupied herself by studying the table.

"Are you _crazy_?" he asked and she looked up and glared at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"What the hell kind of order did you place? I wasn't sure if you were ordering a meal or giving directions on how to properly organize a person's life."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she stuck her tongue out, "I order just like everyone else."

Inu-Yasha laughed slightly, and it wasn't a kind laugh of… _laughter_ it was sort of a mocking 'I'm smarter then you so HAH!' laugh. Then he imitated her, "I'll have the apple pie a la mode but I want strawberry not vanilla. On the side. If not then I want whipped cream and it _has_ to be real, on the side! If it isn't then I'll just have the pie by itself," he used an incredibly high-pitched and annoying voice for this.

"That was a horrible imitation!" Kagome accused as she pouted.

"Feh. If you could hear yourself." Inu-Yasha said as he rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink.

The rest of the wait was left in silence, Kagome definitely didn't want to break the silence again. The waitress came and handed them their plates and then left the two to eat.

Kagome stared down at her plate in dismay, the salad was fine: the vinegar and oil on the side as asked. But the pie a la mode was a totally different story. First of all there was whipped cream on top of it and vanilla ice cream to the side. She had asked for _strawberry_ and had said she didn't want vanilla! How much clearer could you get? Her instructions were simple to follow!

She looked at Inu-Yasha's plate which was comprised of basically a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and some other ingredients, and French fries.

_'What an unhealthy eater.'_ Kagome thought as she shook her head at his poor taste of nutrition. Inu-Yasha didn't notice her disappointment as he all but ate the burger in one bite.

Kagome scoffed slightly and began eating her salad.

"You shouldn't give her a tip," Inu-Yasha said after he finished swallowing.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha confused.

"She got your order wrong, idiot," Inu-Yasha said as he motioned towards the pie.

If _Inu-Yasha_ was able to follow her order then why couldn't the waitress? I mean she couldn't really imagine Inu-Yasha, or a guy like Inu-Yasha, having any intellect at all.

"That doesn't mean I won't give her a tip!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha shrugged, "It's your money."

After they both finished Kagome paid and, being the generous person she was, left a tip.

Kagome headed to the passenger seat and Inu-Yasha spoke, "It's your turn to drive, wench."

Kagome shot him a death glare as she walked towards him where he was standing, next to the hood of the car. They stood there for a while glaring at each other.

Inu-Yasha truly couldn't stand her. She had the most childlike voice, so full of happiness and hope for the future. Her optimism was another down point, and would most likely be the death of him. She never shut up, always talking about how good things were, or complaining, or arguing with him! The point was she couldn't stay quiet for two minutes if her life depended on it, and her naivety alone was enough to drive one insane. 

Kagome had never hated someone before, but Inu-Yasha was about to be the first person she could say without a doubt that she despised, loathed even. He always thought so highly of himself, being so cocky and full of pride. He never cared about anyone else but himself. Everyone else seemed insufficient in comparison to him, in his point of view at least. His eyes were a fierce, spiteful golden color that always seemed to mock you; his silver-colored hair too angelic for the him and his foul mouth was a reminder of his rebellious self.

"…"

"…"

All at once, they lunged at one another and their lips met in a hot and fiery kiss. Inu-Yasha backed her up against the hood of the car and trailed his lips to her neck hungrily while she just about ripped his shirt off.

It was then that the door to the restaurant opened and out stepped the waitress. In a matter of seconds she saw the two practically entangled with one another: Inu-Yasha with his hand up Kagome's skirt, her hands were up Inu-Yasha's shirt, while they were devouring one another. This sight caused the waitress to blush and she looked away while holding out some money, "Um…I over-charged you on accident. Here's your correct…bill."

Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and he glanced back at her, they both yelled and practically jumped away from each other. Kagome not saying anything and Inu-Yasha yelling, "Stupid whore!"

"Mou!" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips a very angry expression written on her features, "Keep the change for yourself." Kagome added then walked to the driver's seat and waited for Inu-Yasha to get in. She didn't have to wait very long, moments later he was seated comfortably in the front seat, which was reclined.

Kagome stared at him a sour expression on her face as she backed up the car and drove away from the restaurant heading to their destination, New York City.

"We're just going to be _friends_," Kagome said stressing the word friends.

"Who said I ever wanted to be _friends_?" Inu-Yasha said with his eyes half-closed lazily.

Kagome frowned, "…You came on to me!"

"You were the one who came onto _me_." Inu-Yasha said then added, "whore."

Kagome recognized this as a new word for his list that now was comprised of: wench, bitch, and whore. "I did NOT!" she yelled, "Alright. We are just going to be friends, for the duration of this trip! So none of us kills the other before we get to New York."

"You realize of course we could never be friends." Inu-Yasha said nonchalantly, his eyes now fully closed. Anyone looking would have thought he was asleep if it had not been for his mouth moving.

"Why not?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"A man can't be friends with a woman. Especially a woman he finds attractive."

Kagome paused slightly, "So, does this mean you find me attractive?

"I never said that. I said a man can't be friends with a woman. You are not one of the 'especially' 's."

"Well that's really nice," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" Inu-Yasha said as he yawned.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

No response.

For a while she thought he had died, and she was more then ready to throw him out of the car when he mumbled something and began snoring. He was sleeping!

The nerve of him!

A devious grin spread across Kagome's usually innocent features, that kiss must have really messed up her mind. She turned the volume knob to the radio all the way to the left, meaning it was mute, before she turned it on then looked for something that would fit her purposes.

She found a death metal station then raised it to full volume.

*RAVENOUS!!!!!!!!*

Inu-Yasha all but sprang from his seat clutching at his heart, "WHATTHEHELL!?" he cried his words barely spaced so they created one long sound.

Kagome lowered the volume again quickly and smiled sweetly at him, "Were you sleeping Inu-_chan_?" she asked innocently.

"Feh. Stupid wench," Inu-Yasha said as he turned his back to her ready to try sleeping again.

*I NEED… YOUR FLES-*

Kagome saw Inu-Yasha twitch before she lowered the volume and he turned and glared at her, "Fine you stupid wench, I'll stay up."

So the rest of the night they stayed up having small conversations; neither of them really interested in the topics. Here is what one of their conversations looked like:

"I spy…something that starts with R!" Kagome said, it was her turn riding shotgun and Inu-Yasha was driving, looking not at all pleased.

"Rock." He answered simply.

"Cheater. Another round! I spy with my eye something that starts with I!"

"Can't you just count trees instead of pestering me with your stupid childish games?"

"…One, two, three…four, five…um…twelve."

"Six comes after five, you stupid wench."

"Just checking to see if you could count," she replied with a sweet smile and he muttered something under his breath.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they drove through a town. Kagome pressed her forehead against the window as she looked outside.

"Wanna stop for coffee or cocoa, or something?" Kagome asked as she pointed to a Barnes & Nobles Booksellers building.

"Feh," was his response and he drove up to the small shop, "Hurry up."

"…What?" Kagome asked blinking at him, "Aren't you coming inside?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"…Because I don't want to be seen with you, just get me some coffee."

"Well that's nice, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said with a childish pout.

And the guy even had the nerve to _smirk_ then kick her out of the car.

She grumbled and pulled her sweater closer to her, just for that she'd take her time! She just hoped he would still be there when she got back, after all it was _her_ car.

She walked in and ordered two black coffees, once she got her order she paid and took some sugar packets. She looked out the window at her car. It was still there and, deciding not to go along with her plan to make him wait she headed outside.

"What took you so long?" Inu-Yasha asked from his seat, which wasn't the driver's seat. I guess he had decided to switch while she was gone.

Kagome handed him his coffee then set hers down on her seat, "I'll be right back Inu-Yasha."

"Where are you going?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"…To the ladies' room. Geez, aren't you nosy?" she got up and walked to where the restrooms were. They were behind the main building of Barnes and Noble and you had to pay ten cents to use them. She slipped a dime into the notch and walked inside.

(Skipping, skipping, skipping…)

She washed her hands, and dried them using one of those coarse brown paper towels. She fixed her hair up a bit, reapplied some makeup, and then walked outside. She walked to the car and climbed into the driver's seat forgetting that she had put the coffee there.

"AGH!" Kagome's yell filled the car as she sat on the hot liquid.

Through Kagome's yelps of pain and irritation she could clearly hear Inu-Yasha laughing.

"This is NOT FUNNY!" she yelled as she jumped up and down outside of the car trying to see the damage that was done to her skirt. This of course only made Inu-Yasha laugh louder.

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat after a while yet took one look at her and he began shaking with laughter again.

"This isn't funny." She repeated her previous statement though she didn't yell. She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration, "How am I supposed to drive now!?"

Snicker, snicker, "Is that a trick question?"

Growl, "NO!" she cried then she looked at her skirt, then at the driver's seat that had liquid spilled all over it and her eyes began watering, she sniffled a few times and Inu-Yasha's laughter died down.

She heard an exasperated sigh and the opening and slamming of a car door, "Go get a towel."

"A paper towel?" Kagome asked, still sniffling, confused.

"No, a towel. A TOWEL."

"Oh. That kind of towel…" she answered sniffling as she opened the trunk to the car and rummaged through a few bags, finally she pulled out a yellow smiley face towel and handed it to him.

He stared at it, "…Smiley-face towel?"

"It's all I'm willing to get," sniffle, "plus! I don't see why you need it…"

"Get in the front seat," he commanded and she did as she was told. He draped the towel over the driver's seat and folded it a couple times so it covered the spill fairly well. He sat down on the seat, towel and all, and started up the car."

"C-Couldn't you have just wiped up the spill with the towel, then let me drive?" Kagome asked blinking up at him.

"Call me lazy," he answered with a shrug then he drove out of the parking lot mumbling, "by the way, go ahead and have my drink. I'm not that thirsty."

She looked up at him and blushed slightly, then she turned and looked out the window. _'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

End Chapter Two  
To be continued…!

F.G.: well? How was it? It's sort of hard to keep them in character sometimes ^^; but I tried!

Tomoe: You mean _I_ tried.

F.G.: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway now for our shout-out list!!

Tomoe: This is how it works! **Bold** for signed reviews, _Italics_ for anonymous. And **_Bold Italics_** for people who left their e-mail address but aren't signed… *pauses* and underlined for people who e-mailed us! …Normal font for flames…hope there won't be any flames. ^_^ 

F.G: And the ones that have n_n are comments from Tomoe and ^_^ are comments from me

_Stars of Siren_ or _Duke of Spades_: Our first reviewer! Your name was a blank space but you had your signature thing(s) at the bottom! I'm glad you like our fic ^_^  
_Stella the Warrior_: Lol, you reviewed 3 times (on accident maybe?), teehee. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! n_n  
**Cataluna**: ^_^ I hope you liked this chappie *looks around nervously* I hope it's still alright…  
**_ardicana_**: n_n tankies! Your review was short, but sweet. Teehee.  
**whitewingeddragon1**: hehe, lol, thanks for wishing us luck! In the movie Amanda plays a small part, and is only in the beginning, but I guess I could add a couple of random scenes. Any thing you want to see happen? Heh, and I'm glad you said they were in character ^_^; it's hard sometimes, especially since I base it on "When Harry met Sally…" because Harry and Inu-Yasha's personalities are pretty different. ^_^  
**Snowgirl**: lol. n_n I hope you liked this chapter. Hehe, many strange conversations can happen when on the road for a long time, lol.  
**CuTiE-cUtIe-KiTtY-FaN**: cool name, lol. ^_^ well, hope ya liked this little installment, and I hope we got it out quick enough for you… ^^;  
**DemonBlade**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter n_n! I love reviews…they are beautiful! So you gotta review again, k? n_n  
_(Blank)_: Blank space in the review, but I'm glad that you like it so far. Your review was two words long, yet very understandable. Lol ^_^  
**MaboroshiTsuki**: n_n yay! I liked your review! Mainly cuz you said our version was probably better then the movie n_n I suggest you see it in any case, it's really cute! n_n and the answer to Inu-Yasha becoming nicer, yup. He'll warm up over time n_n.  
**Eternal Sleeper**: Cheers! ^_^  
Inu-Angel Z: ^_^ see? I respond to two in a row! MWAH! thanks for your e-mail! Here's the second chapter ^_^; I sound like your friend Ikkin, eh? ...hmm... I would like to meet this Ikkin...

F.G: ^_^ please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha, or…When Harry met Sally.

Tomoe: I'd love to own Inu-Yasha though!

Fantasy Girl: wouldn't anyone? *dreamy sigh* AND I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! This may become one of our faster updating fanfics. Lol.

Tomoe: *trying to thaw out hands* I can't type with my hands frozen!

Fantasy Girl: Here is the long awaited …Chapter Three!

Tomoe: Such creative chapter names, huh?

**When Inu-Yasha Met Kagome…  
Chapter Three  
By:  
** Fantasy Girl _(Saturn Angels)_  
Tomoe _(Saturn Angels)_

Kagome sat curled up in a loose ball in the reclined front seat sleeping, she was snoring softly as she buried herself further into the blankets that were draped over her.

Inu-Yasha muttered something to himself as he passed yet another sign. This time it said,

80 miles to New York  
McDonalds 5 miles

He glanced at the inert form lying beside him sleeping peacefully, "Oi."

Some grumbling.

"Oi," he said louder this time and tapped her shoulder.

Grumbling and the shrugging of the shoulder.

Suddenly he chuckled almost evilly, he wondered if she had left the radio on the same station…well he could always _check_. He raised the radio to full blast.

*ROOTS! BLOODY ROOT-*

"KYYAAH!" Kagome sat up, "What was that for?" Kagome asked a bit annoyed before she yawned and stretched.

"Are you hungry?" He asked answering and ignoring her question at the same time.

"…Not really, are you?"

"No."

"Then why'd you wake me up? I was having such a nice dream!" Kagome said as she lowered herself onto the reclined seat and was about to attempt sleep again when Kagome thought of a comment she should bring up about now, "Remind me to get the radio taken out of the car."

Right before Kagome was completely in the warm embrace of the dream world Inu-Yasha asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Kagome was silent for a moment trying to recollect everything (Note: …This is a dream me (Tomoe) had about two days ago. Heh…) that she had dreamt, "I don't remember it all entirely…but I do know was that you were in it…"

He raised an eyebrow at this but kept his eyes on the road.

"And so was my brother…and… we were at a haunted mansion! You had dog-ears though…and a rosary! And every time I said…something…you'd fall to the ground. Well I don't remember what the word was so I'll just continue, well we were in this haunted mansion and it was nighttime and I heard creaking downstairs…or was it upstairs…?"

"Just continue with your dream, wench."

"Hmph." Kagome thought for a while before continuing, "Well I went outside, and there were these stairs leading to the basement, so I went down there. And there was a ghost in there! And he was wearing ice-skates!"

"_Ice-skates_?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically.

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking! Well he was wearing ice-skates and he was ice-skating on the wooden floor! Anyway he kidnapped me, I guess he wasn't really a ghost, and he tried to kill me! And then _you_ came and saved me! Well we all left the house and I got really sick-"

"And the world rejoiced?" Inu-Yasha put in jokingly.

"…No." Kagome said then stuck her tongue out before continuing with her dream, "So I got sick and we went to a hotel and I stayed inside; and you, my brother, this little kid with a fluffy tail, your brother, and another kid went trick-or-treating. And you and your brother were scaring the trick-or-treaters! And…that's all I remember."

"How'd you know I had a brother?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously.

"Amanda told me! She never shut up about you over the phone! It was Inu-Yasha this, Inu-Yasha that, Inu-Yasha did this, Inu-Yasha did that, Inu-Yasha looked so cute when, guess what Inu-Yasha did, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha suddenly got a tint of pink on his cheeks, "What _exactly_ does she say about me?"

"Stuff."

"What _stuff_?"

"Like when your birthday is…you know. What your favorite color is…what your latest diary entry says-"

"I guess I'll be expecting a present from you then-" he paused, "Wait! What do you mean the 'latest entry in my diary'!?"

Kagome paused and twiddled her fingers innocently, "…I never said that…"

"I don't even have a diary!"

"What about that little black notebook you carry around that says 'You read you die' in it?"

"That is **not** a diary!" He said angrily.

"What is it then?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A journal," he said after a pause.

"What's the difference?" Kagome asked.

He shot a glare at her, "Shut up wench."

_'UGH! And I thought he was actually going to start being_ nice_!'_ Kagome thought as she growled angrily and shut her eyes trying to sleep again.

They passed another road sign, Kagome was now far from the treacherous reach of sleep and she stared out at the window. She saw a sign that said,

80 miles to New York  
McDonalds 5 miles

She blinked a bit…that sign looked oddly familiar. _'déjà vu'_ she thought then sighed and kept her eyes on the scenery.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

'80 miles to New York  
McDonalds 5 miles'

"…Inu-Yasha I think we're heading in circles." Kagome pointed out as she recognized the sign.

"Impossible."

"Inu-Yasha? I seriously think we're going in circles."

"Stop bugging me wench. You ruin my concentration."

"Inu-Yasha…?"

"What?"

"We passed by the same sign five times, I think we're heading in circles. Let's just stop at that gas station and ask for directions."

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"I know where I'm going."

"At least look at the map then!" Kagome pleaded.

"I don't need a map!"

Kagome sighed and gave up, "FINE! Wake me up when you realize how wrong you are!"

"Keh. We'll be in New York by the time you wake up."

Kagome scoffed then buried herself in the blankets once more, and amazingly against all odds she fell asleep again feeling a little guilty about Inu-Yasha driving for two shifts in a row.

Little did she know, once Inu-Yasha was sure Kagome was asleep he stopped at a gas station, and unbelievably; for everyone knows that no guy, in his right mind, would ask for directions; asked for directions.

One and a half hours later…

"Wench!"

Some mumbling then her eyes opened and she blinked a few times to adjust to the light outside, "Where are we?" She asked after reminding herself to breathe.

"New York." Inu-Yasha said triumphantly.

Kagome lifted the lever at the side of her seat and was thrown into a sitting position, "This isn't New York…" she said looking around. Then she spotted something glimmering in the distance.

"Well since I've driven for six hours straight, I figured I'd let you drive for the next half hour."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him childishly then realized he deserved to have half an hour of rest considering that he _did_ drive six hours, and he _did_ let her have his coffee, and she _did_ disrupt his sleep earlier. The reasons went on for a while, "Fine." She said finally then the two switched seats, Inu-Yasha plopping gracefully into the front seat, and with a content sigh fell asleep.

Half an hour later…

"Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha?"

No response. Dead, maybe.

"Inu-Yasha?"

Nothing.

"Inu-Yaaaasshaaa?"

Still nothing.

"INU-YASHA!"

The springing of the person, the banging of head against roof, and the distinguishable, "WENCH!"

And then a 'hmph' from Kagome, "You wouldn't get up!" then she smiled brightly and motioned around her at the tall skyscrapers, "We're here!"

He looked around a small smirk adorning his features, "About time!" He looked at Kagome then, his expression softening, "…Kagome?" he asked slowly.

Kagome sniffled a little and wiped the tears that had managed to fall, "We're like best friends now! It's going to be sort of boring without you…" _'…and your superiority complex…'_ she added to herself.

He looked at her for a while longer his expression unreadable then he smirked, "It's always boring without me."

She let out a laugh that sounded more like a quick exhale of breath then she looked awhile longer at him.

"Well I better get going." He said as he climbed out of the car and went to get his bags, "Bye."

As he walked away Kagome mumbled softly, more to herself then to him, "Pity. You were the only person I knew in New York..." And with those as her final words she watched him disappear from her view before driving off to start her new life.

~*~*~*~  
End Chapter Three  
To be continued!

Tomoe: Yup. You guessed it! There's more where that came from. This chapter was pretty short but if I made it long…I don't know. The next chapter'll be up soon! n_n Be on the look out for Chapter Four! The beginning of their new lives. MWAHAHA!

Fantasy Girl: Will they ever see each other again? Will they ever really fall head over heels for one another? How will they meet again? If you've seen the movie…you'll know. Lol.

Tomoe: hehe, now for our wonderfully wonderful shout-out list!

**Snowgirl**: ^_^ I like waffy moments too! I hope to add more. Yes, much more! So be on the lookout. Lol.  
**Cataluna**: n_n glad ya liked the little parts we added. We didn't want to make it exact to the movie, just sort of loosely based, so n_n thanks for reviewing!  
**DemonBlade**: You think they like each other now… ^_^ hehehe, just wait! I'm glad you like it ^_^  
**Frostbite Panda (Formerly Stella the Warrior)**: n_n LOL, yeah. It was sudden, we wanted to give it the element of surprise, seemed that it worked. Lol. Oh and about the suggestion n_n since it was only meant for a little entertainment, lol, and a couple laughs afterwards and just to create tension between the two, it was not detailed. But believe me when they really kiss, _really, really_ kiss it'll be so detailed you'll think it…was…really happening. Yeah. n_~ lol, I love baby talk. Lol.  
**Eternal-Sleeper**: heehee. Yup. Semi-nice. ^_^ oh! I'm glad you laughed *giggles* It was meant for a couple giggles from the audience *holds up a blinking 'Applause' sign*  
_shura_: Nope, it doesn't happen in the movie *grin* just insanity at work there. Lol. n_n  
**_alandrem_**: ^_^ Well here's the update…though I'm not too pleased on how it came out *sigh* oh well. ^^ it'll get interesting REAL soon so just you wait!  
**Felix The Phoenix**: YUP! Much, much, more characters from the anime. Yess…two of the biggest parts are gonna be Sango and Miroku. Then Kikyo and Naraku are going to be in it. *thinks for a while* Then we may add the others…not sure though. n_n  
_rose (RAMarnell)_: ^_^; here's the next chapter! lol, don't worry the next chapter will be much, much better!  
**DemonRyu**: n_n heehee! I know this chapter didn't quite live up to everyone's expectations…but don't worry! Don't worry! The next chapter will be soooo much better!  
**_catleya_**: ^_^ don't worry! We'll write much more! Much, much more! (If we don't get any flames for this horrible, horrible chapter …)  
**_ardicana_**: poo. This chapter was bad *sits and pouts* well…I hope you wait until the next chapter so I can redeem your reading worthiness! n_n.  
_(blank)_: You can bet that we'll write more! Lol, lot's more…heehee ^_^  
_warriorGL_: n_n yes. Inu/Kag fluffiness is good. n_n and you can expect more of it! Teehee.  
_i won't tell_: lol ^_^ good because it was meant to be hilarious. ^_^  
_???_: n_n well here's the update!  
**sorena27**: wah. I'm afraid you won't like this chapter! ;_; *cry* ^_^ but I swear the next one will be SO SO SO SO SO much BETTER!  
_(blank)_: well here's the chapter. Hope you liked it, though it wasn't so great… *sigh* n_n  
_SEXY VIXEN_: whoa! All caps… hehe ^^; glad you liked it… at least I think you liked it…and the kiss thing was made for a couple of laughs hm…yeah. ^_^ thanks for reviewing.

Tomoe: This was sort of just a transitional chapter, just to sort of move the story along a bit. So don't flame me!! *cry* I know it was bad! Horrible even! ;_; but don't flame! The next chapter will be so good you'll um…beg for more! Yeah! ;_;

Fantasy Girl: And if you really hate this chapter and think it should burn… *pauses dramatically then points to Tomoe* blame it on her.

Tomoe: N-Nani?

Fantasy Girl: Please review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha, or…When Harry met Sally.

Tomoe: I do own the Inu-Yasha boxset (eps 1-74) and the first movie though! So hah!

Fantasy Girl: ^_^ 

Tomoe: Mine! ALL MINE! You can't watch it anymore

Fantasy Girl: eh…? Why not!? I've only gotten to see til episode 50!!

Tomoe: …Oh fine! But they go in _my_ room!

Fantasy Girl: …poo. ANYWAY! On to Chapter Four!

**When Inu-Yasha Met Kagome…  
Chapter Four  
By:  
** Fantasy Girl _(Saturn Angels)_  
Tomoe _(Saturn Angels)_

It had been close to a month or so since Kagome and Inu-Yasha had driven from Chicago to New York City. It had been the longest day of Kagome's life during the drive but it had seemed like time couldn't go quick enough and other times she wished it would slow down. It was all very confusing.

But it was over now, and she'd probably never see Inu-Yasha ever again. She wasn't sure if she liked that thought or hated it.

Life could be so very confusing at times.

The good part about her moving to New York though, was that after a long, tiring interview she received a position working for _The News_ and became a journalist.

((Tomoe: I'm not sure if _The News_ is a real newspaper thing, but that's where she says she works in the movie so *shrug*))

She had made a few really good friends. Among them were Sango; who worked with _The News_ as well, Kaede; an old fortune-teller who would meet with them during lunch breaks and read their palms, and Nathalie; who hoped to become a top selling author. Nathalie was the only one of all of her friends who had a child, and that would be Nathalie's adopted son Shippo.

"So, Kagome. I hear that you're going out with some guy now…" Sango began after a moment of silence between the three women; today Kaede and Shippo weren't in their company. In fact Kaede was baby-sitting Shippo; therefore most likely scaring Shippo by telling him he was going to die in a few years.

Kagome only nodded her head slightly as she continued to eat her salad, ignoring purposely her friend's inquiries.

"Well?" Sango asked seeing that her friend wasn't saying anything, "What's his name?"

Kagome continued chewing her food and didn't answer until she had to swallow it for the reason that the food would get no smaller, "Hojo."

"Hojo?" Nathalie asked as she prodded her steak with her knife and fork.

"Hojo, hm?" Sango repeated the name a couple of times before turning to face Kagome, "That sounds familiar, do I know him?"

Kagome nodded, "You _should_ know him." Then she stuck another fork full of salad into her mouth again.

"Well, are you going to tell me _how_ I know him?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend a bit annoyed.

Some more chewing, "You…" swallow, "…should know Hojo, because he's our boss at _The News_."

Sango blinked and then thought for a moment, "Yeah, that's right! I remember now."

Nathalie continued poking her steak as she decided to change the conversation, "Well, Sango, when are _you_ ever going to get a boyfriend?"

Sango took a large bite out of her hamburger purposely so she wouldn't have to answer right away.

"Yeah, when was the last time you had a boyfriend Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend mischievously, "and what was his name?"

Sango swallowed with the help of a quick gulp of Pepsi. She was silent for a moment before she looked at her friends who were watching her intently, "For your information, I don't think it's your business to know who my last boyfriend was, or when I last saw him."

Kagome shrugged, "It was just an innocent little question Sango, no need to get upset and worked up about it."

Nathalie nodded then changed the subject, "Does anyone know what they put in this steak? It's not meat, I swear…I mean honestly I think it's moving."

Sango snickered some, "Well, you never know. We could be living in the Twilight Zone, and your steak could be planning to eat _you_ later on."

Kagome tried not to smile as Nathalie pushed the plate far away from her. Poor Nathalie, she was the most gullible adult in the whole state of New York.

"It's really a quiet conversation today. These are the times you wish Kaede was here to tell you your 'future'." Sango muttered as she finished off her french fries. 

"Well I really have to go now," Nathalie said as she stood from the table, "Shippo is probably wondering where I am."

"Bye Nat." Sango said waving to Nathalie.

"Say 'hi' to Shippo for me!" Kagome called as she too waved to the retreating figure of Nathalie.

"Well. Now it's just us. Taking a two hour lunch break when they should only be forty-five minutes…" Kagome said as she finished her food.

"Well we'll just use you to get Homo to give us a break." Sango said with a smirk.

"Sango!"

"It's not my fault his mother gave him a name you could easily switch letters to. There's: Homo, Hobo, and more words that all rhyme with Hojo."

Kagome shook her head in mild amusement as she got up from her seat, "It's your turn to pay today, Sango."

"Already?" Sango asked as she got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a 100-dollar bill and grabbed the receipt, she told the cashier to keep the change for herself and then the two walked outside the restaurant.

"You waste so much money."

Sango shrugged, "I just happened to pull out a $100."

"And you were too lazy to go through your purse and pull something else out?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Sango nodded, "You know me too well."

"Well, we should be heading back around now. We're about five minutes later then usual."

Sango shrugged, "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Go to a baseball game or something."

"Fine, Sango. You do that. You get fired and leave me to work alone in a boring newspaper company where there is absolutely no _fun_."

"Well you can always get Hojo to lighten up on me. Tell him the restaurant gave me a horrible case of food poisoning and I had to go home."

"Then he'll try and sue the restaurant."

Sango smiled, "Let him. Then I'll get my $100 back!"

The two laughed for a while before Kagome calmed down, "Well I'm going back. I'll see you tomorrow, Sango."

"Bye, Kagome." Sango said as the two parted ways.

Kagome was still smiling while she was driving towards the main building of _The News_. She had been hoping to get a job working for _The New York Times_ but she had just settled for the first job she landed.

As she watched the road in front of her- her view being blocked rather rudely by at least a dozen cars- she wondered briefly what Inu-Yasha was doing…and if Sango had really decided to go to that baseball game.

_Half an Hour Later. Somewhere… … …else_

Sango grabbed her hot dog and soda with one hand and held her ticket in front of using her left hand to see which seat she had been able to get. "Row J, Seat 27, center." She read it quietly to herself and then began walking to her assigned seat.

Five minutes later Sango had successfully fought her way through the standing people and made it to her seat muttering very unladylike things about crowds and coke spilling and losing half the bag of popcorn.

Sometimes she really hated New York.

"God-damn wench blocking our view of the field." Came a low voice from someone seated in the row behind her.

Especially when people muttered about her behind her back thinking she couldn't hear them.

Then again this was a very lucky meeting. She felt like pissing someone off today and knew exactly how to do it.

She put her soda into the little circular slot on the arm rest and pulled out her cell phone and wasted no time in dialing Kagome's number.

"HI KAGOME!" Sango shouted over the roar of the crowd as the home team made a home run. She wasn't looking behind her at the moment so she didn't get the satisfaction of seeing the rude person stiffen.

'Sango? I see you went to the game after all?' was Kagome's reply as she held the phone a few inches from her ear.

"YUP! THOUGH IF YOU COULD TALK A LITTLE BIT _LOUDER_ I CAN HARDLY HEAR YOU!"

Kagome seemed to catch on, she had heard her friend do this before, 'Trying to get someone angry, Sango?'

"YES, THIS IS A GREAT GAME." Sango yelled into the phone.

Kagome shook her head even though Sango couldn't see the action, 'Hang up and pretend you're talking to me I've got an important column to finish.'

"ALRIGHT, I'LL SAVE YOU A SEAT!"

Kagome giggled, 'I'll talk to you later, Sango. Have fun annoying whoever it is you're trying to annoy.'

"ALRIGHT THEN, KAGOME-CHAN. BE SURE TO BRING NATHALIE TOO!"

Silence from the other line as Kagome hung up.

"NATHALIE'S AT WORK TOO BAD! THAT MEANS MORE CHATTING FOR US!" Sango stood promptly and cheered wildly as another home run was made.

"Wench, shut up." Said the rude man from before.

Sango turned around and put the phone to her neck so the 'person on the other line' wouldn't hear, "Excuse me? You. Never. Speak. To me. That way. **Again**."

"What's your name, miss?" asked the man sitting next to the rude one. At least he seemed to be nicer then the first one.

Sango eyed him warily, he had black hair tied back into a rat-tail, extremely dark blue eyes, and a rather handsome face. He seemed honest enough, "Sango," yet not honest enough for her to give him her last name.

He took her completely by surprise when he leaned over and grabbed her hands, "Sango. Will you bear my child?"

Sango stared at him mouth hanging open, an eyebrow raised, "Wha…?" as she came back to her senses she frowned, "baka! (idiot!)" she yelled as her hand met his face in a rather loud slap which left a perfect red handprint on his cheek.

"Miroku loves that element of surprise doesn't he?" the first one asked as he shook his head sadly.

"Well now that I know your perverted friend's name, I think I have the right to know yours in case you begin stalking me."

The man raised an eyebrow, "I don't see a reason why anyone would stalk _you_ wench."

Sango growled at him and jabbed her thumb over at Miroku, "He seems to see a reason-" her comment was cut off by Miroku's voice asking another woman to bear his child and then the sound of yelling and then a slap.

Let's see…words to describe Sango right now.

Hurt?

Embarrassed?

Pissed off?

Yes, many of these would be good descriptions of how she felt.

The rude man seeing this happen actually felt pity for the girl and decided the least he could do was give her his first name, "Inu-Yasha."

~*~*~*~*  
End Chapter Four  
To be continued!

Fantasy Girl: I am SO SO sorry to end it there. It was Tomoe's idea!!!

Tomoe: F.G.... *stares at all angry fans* I hate you.

F.G.: Heh ^_^

Tomoe: ...Not funny! *runs away*

F.G: Now for our wonderfully terrific shout-out list!!

**sorena27**: ^_^ here's the update. Please don't kill me! *runs away*

_(blank)_: ...n_n why do I always get the short reviews to comment on? n_n blame Tomoe for the bad-cliffhanger

**_rereissocute_**: ^_^ ...don't hurt me. I didn't mean for it to end like this! It just happened!

**DemonBlade**: ...walk. Just kidding, I forgot to mention Kagome had dropped Inu off at his friend's house, etc. yeah. And the mixed signals...what can I say? lol n_n

**Eternal-Sleeper**: ^_^ cheers! I wonder if saying cheers! back and forth will continue forever...? lol. ^_^ glad you...liked the chapter. lol. ^_^; *runs away once more*

**warriorGL**: look! someone who appreciates our work enough to read the author notes that say our story is bad *cries* oh hail the nice one! *bows* n_n

_vicious-wolf_: *points to Miroku and Sango* ^_^ well there's that question answered.

**Snowgirl**: Much waffy to come in later chapters. Don't you worry n_n

**Cutie Blossom**: ^_^ *bows* ^_^ thank you for your nice review with grammer that could rival ours ^_~!

_(blank)_: LOL n_n for some insane reason I love this review...lol, lol. Thank you n_n lollipops? WHERE?!

_catleya_: ^_^ me no like blackmail..... .... *Cry* so here's the next chapter!!

**DemonRyu**: n_n doesn't it just

**MaboroshiTsuki**: ^_^ whee! long review! I love long reviews!! *hint hint to all readers* they create a better inspirational *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *hint hint* *cough cough* atmosphere.

Tomoe: *somewhere around the Grand Canyon* SO! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha, or When Harry met Sally, or a private jet, or a million dollars, or a real magic genie bottle…yeah.

Tomoe: OH YEAH! **Note that all should know**: If a fic is updated = like mine a couple people didn't see chapter 4 this is what ya do (because it was uploaded) you go up to the URL (http:// etc.) and then where it says chapter=2. or something like that, just change the number. It works if the chapter's uploaded ^_^

Sorry for the excessively long wait. So sorry! We had writer's block…then saw the movie again, and then our writer's block went out the window! So! Go on and read ^_~

**When Inu-Yasha Met Kagome…  
Chapter Five  
By:  
** Fantasy Girl _(Saturn Angels)_  
Tomoe _(Saturn Angels)_

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked pausing to try and remember why that name sounded so familiar, had Kagome said something about him before? …Was that the one she drove from Chicago with? Did Kagome tell her about it or did she read it in Kagome's diary?

"Hey, do you know a Kagome Higurashi?" Sango asked blinking.

"No." was his almost too-immediate response.

"Okay…sorry to bother you then." Good going Sango! Embarrass yourself.

"OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGO-CHAN!"

"Nathalie?" Sango asked scanning the aisle.

"Who'd you expect? The Easter bunny?" Nathalie asked sitting down next to Sango, a bag of popcorn in her hand.

"Actually, Santa Clause."

Nathalie paused, "...You still believe in Santa Clause?"

Sango shook her head, "No, Nathalie. That's what you call sarcasm."

Nathalie laughed, "Sorry Sango! You're just so serious when you say everything, I can never tell if you're joking or not."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Nat, you can never tell when _anyone's_ joking."

Nathalie only laughed and shrugged off Sango's comment, "So, Sango. Who's winning?"

Before Sango had any chance to reply she was rudely interrupted by an all-too familiar voice, "I couldn't help but over hear your name was Nathalie."

Nathalie turned around, "Erm…yes, that's right. Who might you be?"

"Call me," ('Satan') Sango murmured in unison to his real response which was, "Miroku."

"Miroku?" Nathalie asked then turned to Sango, "Friend of yours?"

Sango rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Definitely not."

"Fair, pure, innocent maiden…will you bear my child?"

"Will I what!?" Nathalie cried.

"Nymphomaniac…" Sango muttered vehemently under her breath.

"Bear your ch-child!? What kind of sick, pervert are you?" Nathalie asked still not quite thinking she heard the question correctly. "I don't even know you!"

"But doesn't that make it more romantic?"

"No!"

"Well what do you need to know about me?"

Sango clenched her teeth and turned, trying to focus her attention on the game.

"My favorite color is blue, I used to be a Buddhist monk, I love kids, I'm very kind and reasonable, and my astrological sign is Taurus."

Nathalie blinked and her right eyebrow rose as she smiled slightly, "Well, I'm so sorry you've just thrown any chances you may have had out the window. I'm not too fond of blue, I don't date monks, I can barely take care of my only child, and I'm an Aries. And as _all_ astrological loving people know- Aries and Taurus are too alike to hit it off."

_'Ouch.'_ Sango thought with a grin, Nathalie may have been naïve but she sure knew how to turn a guy down with style…

Miroku sat stunned for a while, Inu-Yasha had the strange urge to laugh, and Sango was barely containing her laughter at the smug smirk that Nathalie had plastered onto her face.

Before Sango had a chance to commend Nathalie for her achievements Miroku leaned over so he could talk to Sango easily, "What sign are you?"

Sango could have thrown up, but considering that she had her popcorn in that position she decided against it, instead she turned and glared at him before dumping said popcorn over his head, "Nat?" Sango asked innocently, "Are you that interested in the game? We can leave if you want."

Nat paused, her hand halfway to her mouth holding a few pieces of popcorn, "I spent good money-"

"You're not interested? Oh, you should have told me, Nat! We should leave then if you don't want to be here."

"But I want to-"

"No, no, Nat. You don't have to stay just for me. Let's go." Before Nathalie could protest further Sango sent her the 'evil eye', "We're leaving. Now."

Nathalie quickly nodded hoping not to anger Sango further. "Well it was… semi-nice talking to you all, um, I hope I don't have to run into you again." Nathalie said smiling cutely before standing and running to catch up with Sango who was already half way to the top already.

"I think she likes me." Miroku said as he watched the retreating girls.

Inu-Yasha looked at his best friend skeptically, "If she likes you, then I'm the tooth fairy."

"I'll be expecting you to pay you the dollar you owe me then- I knew the tooth fairy was cheap but that was unreasonable, leaving a six year old like that without any money… Next, I expect you to be wearing a tutu and dancing around to the Nutcracker."

Inu-Yasha chuckled slightly at this, "So, why do you think that Nathalie person likes you? She said she had a kid meaning she's probably married."

Miroku looked over to Inu-Yasha raising an eyebrow, "Who said anything about Nathalie? She seems like a nice girl and all, but Sango seems more my type."

Inu-Yasha laughed aloud at this, "I'll die of shock if I ever see you two get married."

Perhaps one day he'd wish he never said that, but at the moment how could he have known what the future may hold? (Foreshadowing? You bet your ass it is.)

_Somewhere else!…_ "Higurashi!" Hojo called, a smile as always was evident on his features.

Kagome looked up from the column she was working on, "Hojo-kun, what brings you here?"

Hojo smiled once again, oh wait…he never stopped smiling, "Do you want the rest of the day off, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome blinked, "But Hojo-kun, this column has to be completely edited and revised by tomorrow morning."

Hojo shrugged and, still smiling, said, "I'll get someone else to do it."

"Like who? I'm the only one qualified for-"

"Nonsense, I'll get your friend…Sango, to do it." Hojo said, his smile faltered a bit as he said the name Sango but other then that he still seemed as jovial as ever.

Kagome paled slightly, Sango had ditched work…she was at a baseball game right now! If Hojo found out then Sango would lose her job… "Um, actually I really think I should-"

She was cut off by an all to familiar voice, and she looked up surprised to see Sango walking to where her cubicle was, "You won't believe the kind of people I ran in to at the--" Sango paused immediately as she noticed who else was there, "at the…in the! In the bathroom…Yes…the bathroom."

Hojo looked at Sango suspiciously, "Where have you been all this time?"

Sango blinked, "Whatever do you mean sir? I've been here…just a while ago I was using the restroom for purposes I would not like to speak about with men present." If Hojo wasn't her boss she would've added 'but seeing that there _are_ none here at the moment I may as well tell you…' but alas, Hojo _was_ her boss. And unfortunately he was a man.

But that last bit was still up for discussion.

"Very well then, Sango, you are to take Higurashi-san's place for today, she's been given the day off."

Sango's eyebrow rose, "Erm…sir, I write for the Obituaries, I don't think I'm in the position to write about daily living."

"Just do it, or have your things packed up and ready to leave in fifteen minutes. I have no problem with either one of those."

"Know what? I've just taken a great liking to life and it's daily activities." Sango said immediately nodding as she ushered Kagome out of her seat and sat down, "I'll just finish up this column…"

"Have a good day, Higurashi-san." Hojo said before turning and leaving, his smile smug.

"I don't know how you're dating that guy, Kagome!"

"He's really sweet…" Kagome said shrugging as she looked over Sango's shoulder and at the computer screen reading over what she had written.

"Now, back to what I was saying before Homo, er…sorry, Hobo, oops! Wrong again. Before Hojo made me change my sentences, I met two new people at the baseball game."

"And they are…?" Kagome asked as she wheeled Sango's chair away from her desk and pulled another from the nearby table so she could start to work on her column once more.

"Well, the one perverted guy, was named Miroku. He hit on me, and then he hit on some poor girl, and then he hit on Nat!"

"Nathalie was there?" Kagome asked slightly surprised as her fingers danced across the keys, "I didn't even know she liked baseball…so what happened?"

"You should have seen the way she turned him down! It was so awesome!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, Nathalie does have a bit of a dark side." _'Oh…déjà vu! I think I've heard that before…dark side…dark side…hm …_

Dark side…wasn't it from that one…

Oh yeah! Star Wars!' Sango laughed, "Anyway, he was with this guy that I think _you_ might like."

"Hmm, really?" Kagome asked, obviously not trying her best to sound interested.

"Yeah, his name was Inu-Yasha…"

Kagome immediately stiffened, and she turned rigidly to look at Sango, "Inu…Yasha? Did he give you his last name?"

Sango shook his head, "Nope. But I think you told me about a guy named Inu-Yasha, didn't you?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "No…I never said any such thing.." She hadn't told a living soul about what had transpired between herself and Inu-Yasha.

"Oh…, I guess I _did_ read it from your diary then." Sango said smiling.

"What did he look like?" Kagome asked too deep in thought to let register the part about Sango reading her diary. She wondered if it truly was the same Inu-Yasha. If it was…how could Sango say that she would like him?

"Umm, silver hair--I wonder if he dyes it?-- goldish-hazel eyes…sort of looks like he wear contacts. Hmm…he looks sort of …I dunno, wild? Hm. Oh, and his hair is pretty long for a guy."

No mistaking it. How many people had long silver hair, gold eyes, and lived in New York? Not many. "…I think so? Maybe, no…I don't know. Perhaps, no. Most likely not."

"Ah, well I asked if he knew you…"

"And?"

"He said he didn't."

"Then why bother asking _me_?" Kagome asked, turning in her swivel chair to face Sango.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, I figured he might be lying."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he said 'No' about two milliseconds after I voiced my question."

Kagome paused then shook her head, "It's probably someone else…a strange coincidence really, but…it could happen."

Sango rolled her eyes, "How many people do you know that're stupid…well, um, _strange_ enough to name their kid Inu-Yasha. That means Dog Demon if you weren't aware of it."

Kagome shrugged, "Well, there must be more then one in the world."

"Well yeah…but…how many do you know that live in the United States?"

"Five?" Kagome suggested, pulling out a random number.

Sango blinked and rose an eyebrow, "So…you're telling me you know five people named Inu-Yasha?"

"Aren't we speaking a bit too long on a subject concerning his name? Is that all that happened or is there more?" Kagome asked with a sigh as she turned back to her work again.

Sahngo 'hmm'ed for a few seconds seemingly deep in thought as she tried to remember everything, "Miroku's favorite color is blue and he's a Taurus?" she put in with a shrug, "Other then the whole Inu-Yasha bit Miroku was giving out personal information on himself and asking women to bear his children." She said with a slight nod.

Kagome snickered and asked incredulously, "Asking women to bear his children? Why on earth would someone do that…? Though it does sound a bit familiar…" she trailed off wondering where she had heard of someone who did that.

Sango nodded, "I know! What a stupid thing to do! That's like proposing to a complete stranger!"

Kagome laughed slightly then suddenly snapped her fingers recognizing the pick up line, "What did you say his name was?" she asked abandoning her work to look at Sango.

"Miroku," she replied with a nod, "he didn't give any last name or anything though."

Kagome's eyes widened, "He must be Miroku Houshi!" ((…yeah yeah so sue me for not being creative with a last name. Does he have a real last name? Anyone? Lol..))

Sango's eyes widened and she took on a look of pure surprise, "MIROKU HOUSHI!?" she cried alarmed before going back to her normal stance in the matter of milliseconds, "I have no clue who that is."

Kagome sweatdropped but explained anyway, "Miroku Houshi is an extremely wealthy bachelor. No one is completely sure what he does for a profession but they say he's in show business. Really big in Hollywood and stuff. Others say he's an author who writes under a different name. But the fact of the matter is, since not many people recognize him immediately they often slap him, cuss him out, or worse when he asks women to bear his child. And he often gives out false information. His birthday is March 27th making him an Aries, not a Taurus." Kagome finished leaving Sango with a look of shock upon her features.

"S-So he's…not a monk?" Sango asked, dumbfounded.

"He might be." Kagome said with a sweatdrop, "No one knows his real profession but I highly doubt he's a monk. You know…there aren't many rich monks. Since there…earthly and stuff. Plus I doubt any real monk would go around asking women those sorts of questions and lying about who he is."

"Good point…" Sango answered in a slight daze, "So…I was asked to bear the child of…an extremely rich famous person?" Sango asked to make things clear to her.

Kagome nodded, hoping her friend wouldn't freak out and run back to meet him.

"That…that…" Sango trailed off, looking still to be in a daze before slamming her fist down onto the coffee table and looking pissed off, "That bastard! Just because he's famous doesn't mean he can ask any woman to bear his child! Acting as if he's all high and mighty just because he has money and to him we're merely little peons for him to walk all over! Don't think I'll let him get away with it now!" she muttered angrily as she stood from her seat.

"Sango!" Kagome called after her, also standing up and grabbing her coat, "You'll get fired if Hojo-kun sees you leave the building!"

Sango turned to Kagome, hands on hips, "Some things are worth risking a job for!" she said, "I have to put him in his rightful place!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Well I may as well go with you. Just in case Hojo sees you I can stick up for you, alright?"

Sango's expression softened and she nodded, "You're such a good friend Kagome-chan! But…I think you're just going to see if it's really the same Inu-Yasha you know." She said with a sly smile.

For the third or fourth time that day Kagome sweatdropped, "Sango! How could you say that? I'm going to support you!"

Sango giggled, "Sure you are! Now let's get to that baseball game!"

Kagome nodded and thanked their luck as they made it to the parking lot without running into Hojo. Soon enough they were both on their way to the baseball game in Kagome's car. Figuring it would be too suspicious if Hojo happened to see Sango's car take off.

Though Sango insisted on driving since she drove a lot faster, it hardly took any time at all for them to get to their destination. Sango teeming with energy, "I can hardly wait until I get my hands on him…" she muttered.

"What will you say?"

Sango slowed down slightly, her expression looking lost, "I'm not exactly sure…" she trailed off but then shrugged, "and I don't really care! So long as I get my point across." She said, speeding up once more.

**At the baseball game…**

Sango pulled her seat tickets out of her pocket, Kagome wondering exactly how they had both gotten passed security though she supposed it didn't matter anymore. "Row J, Seat 27, center!" Sango announced as they made their way down to their seats.

"Ah! Sango-chan! You're back too, eh?" Nathalie asked as both Kagome and Sango made their way to the seats.

Sango looked disappointed as she looked at Nathalie, "Where'd they go?" she asked, an almost pout gracing her features as she looked at the two empty seats above them.

Nathalie shrugged, "I think they went to go get some snacks or something, they should be back soon."

Sango nodded determined and sat at her seat, "Well then Kagome-chan! We're just going to have to wait until they get back!"

Kagome looked at her watch worriedly and shook her head, "Sango I really have to work on that column. Nat, do you think you could give Sango a ride back to work later? I have to run."

Nathalie bit into her hot dog and nodded giving a muffled, "Sure."

"Thanks." Kagome said appreciatively, "Call me and give me all the details," she said to Sango who nodded, before she began walking back to the top of the stairs. She didn't even know why she had decided to follow Sango anyway, did she really want to know if it was her old "friend" from so long ago? She didn't even know why she should really care.

Someone ran passed her, barely missing running into her and she turned her head to tell him to watch where he was going. Though she only caught a glimpse of someone with black hair in a small, low ponytail when someone suddenly ran into her, she would have fallen down the stairs for sure if that person hadn't grabbed onto her arm before she fell.

Kagome frowned slightly, yet another thing was stalling her! As if some greater force wanted her to lose her job due to not finishing that one column!! "Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Feh. You should have," there was a pause, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see who she had bumped in to, or rather who had bumped into her, and she almost choked on her own breathing when she recognized who it was, she pretended to clear her throat and nodded her head as a greeting, "Inu-Yasha." She acknowledged.

This was followed by an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison.

"Leaving." "Watching the game." Were the two responses given at the same time.

Kagome laughed slightly, "You haven't changed."

"…That would probably be due to the fact that it hasn't been that long."

She laughed, "I guess so." She replied satisfied to know in the least that it was the Inu-Yasha she knew that Sango met, was that all she came for? Just to verify that fact? Was there any other reason to want to see him. She looked down at her watch so they wouldn't have to have eye contact. His gaze was so…intense! Had it always been like that?

She then realized exactly what time it was, "Kyaa! I'm sorry to cut our reunion short but I really, really have to run! I hope to see you again some time!" she said running off towards the exit before she could get any response.

Inu-Yasha watched her leave, wondering exactly why she'd left so quickly. He had wanted to ask if she had gotten that job she wanted or not but it was too late now. He shrugged and headed back down to where his seat was.

Kagome ran out to her car, "Late…late…" she kept muttering. She should have asked how he was doing, or something instead of just standing there looking stupid!!

She started her car up, looking at the time once more before speeding off towards work. Berating herself for not saying anything smart in front of him could wait til later, at the moment she had to go ensure the safety of her job.

~*~*~*~*  
End Chapter Five  
To be continued!

Fantasy Girl: Well ^^ they met up.

Tomoe: Though they didn't say much…

F.G.: Don't worry, the next chapter will have some more humor in it. You know…the whole Sango getting pissed at Miroku part, lol.

Tomoe: And maybe some romance! Hahaha..

F.G: Now for our wonderfully terrific beautiful long shout-out list!!

_rose_: n_n you should really see the movie! It's good n,n unless you've seen it by now because of our long wait to post this chapter? n.n;

**animedevil**: ^_^ Well they met! And on accident too, sorta! ^^ I was thinking of having them not realize it was each other until they'd already gone they're separate ways but I was nice!

**schoolgirltil2005**: n_n well you did read chapter four in the end didn't you?

**Sorena**: Eee! Sorry if I make your tape dusty!!! *bows and begs for forgiveness* ^^;

**MaboroshiTsuki**: n_n WAI! You must be one of my favorite reviewers! *glomp* You're so cool! *looks around at other fans* You too!!! *glomps all reviewers* Oh what was I saying…? Oh yeah! Hojo's an Inu character but the guy in the movie's name is Joe, lol.

**Snowgirl**: They met ^^ *points at chapter*

**DemonRyu**: Lol! Nooo not Hojo from Final Fantasy VII! *shudders* n_n

**Cataluna**: ^_^; Well…this was an even longer dose of waiting forever! Hehe…forgive us!!!

**Bunny**: n_n thankies!

**_holly_**: ^_^ E-mail you…? Bah, I guess I'll have to then. (Fine! Make me get off my lazy ass! Lol)

**warriorGL**: n_n heehee! Yay! Another author-note reader person! We're not alone! *cries dramatically*

**No**: ^_^ Lol, thank you! I was fond of the phone thing as well… ^^

_fire_cat_goddess_: *blushes* n_n you really think we rock?? Thankies!

_SEXY VIXEN_: ^^ thank you.

_SEXY VIXEN_: n_n thank ye.

_SEXY VIXEN_: ^^; …someone got review happy! But thankies ^^

**Totally Wicked**: Ah yes…the cheap parents! n_n Thank god we're in college! *dances* Though the boxset did spend a bit of my money…ah well! It was worth it. Now I have all the episodes by the way! *dances again*

**_kagome_higurashi_**: ^_____^ thankies! ^^

_i won't tell_: Shhhhh! You can't ruin the end for those who haven't seen the movie n_~ but it'll be … "all the way" like it. Just a couple changed things. n_n

**Momomi**: ^^ oooh, neat name thingy. Momomi! I LOVE your review! And I can totally relate with your 7 year thing! I had the biggest crush on this one guy since…what…third grade? Well anyway I was in *love* with the guy and then after many many years I set him up with my best friend who was equally if not a little less in love with him and they were going out and he said he told me he liked me and *sniff* ;_; I had to turn his offer to go out with him down cuz I wanted to be a good friend… *sniff!!* Sorry…rambling here…

**Frostbite Panda**: Lol, n_n; I hope your friends don't go through with your threats, hehe! Sorry for taking so long!

**Mystikat**: ^^; umsies…I tried to get it out quickly!

**Lavender-Lilacs**: …Even though we didn't update as soon as we were supposed to can I still get that cookie? n_n? pwease?

**eddie**: Thank ye! ^^ here's the update...though it wasn't too hurried!

_Miaishme_: n_n there's the continuance thing!

**kag-chan**: I'm sorry for being slow!!! ^.^; *gets on knees* ;_; forgive us!!

**BeBe**: Ah! I likey this ficcy, and since you likey this ficcy then you can't hurt us or else liked ficcy doesn't get updated!! n_n; *hides behind couch* _inucrazy123_: awww, *hug* ^^ I'm sure you're a really really good writer! All you need is inspiration and determination (and some imagination)! Keep practicing and you'll become famous one day. ^_~

_Verena_: n_n we have updated! In the name of all good things! Hehe!

_Inu-Yasha_: ^^ nuuuu! Not the furbies!!! *runs*

_MaboroshiTsuki_: Wai! *hug* You saw the movie? Neato! You liked ours better? n_n You're so nice! Wait…we have loyal fans?? n_n WOOHOO!

**Ame Tenshi**: Sorry sorry a billions times for the long period of no updates! I want this fic to be the first completed one by us so expect lots more updates! Sorry! ^^

**Step of Faith**: n_n She's seen him once more! But…how long will it take for them to meet up again? They didn't even exchange numbers! Heh!

**Michi**: ^^ Lol, thank you! *hug*

**Vilya Sama**: n_n Haha! I loved your little idea/dialogue thing! It was great n_n thank you for it! Hahaha…who knows, perhaps that'll still happen? Lol!

_NBKitty_: ^^; well…it's sorta soon…next day type thing in the eyes of science!

**Maiden of the Moon**: n_n thankies! Here's the update! Sorry we took so long!

_treuse_: ^^ my savior! *glomps* Lol. Evil F.G. tortured poor me *sniff* she was evil! Hehe! And don't worry ^_^ you just keep your font normal. We do all the tiring HTML stuffs! ^^

_nikki_: n_n *kicks the ball down the street* Thank ye for your nice review n.n

**Kalika Higurashi**: ^^ thankies! I'm glad you like our fic ^^ we were really insecure when we first started it…it seems like yesterday…but to you all who were waiting for new chapters it probably seems like a lot longer ^^; hehe!

**dragonslayer123**: n_n yay! Emoticons! ^O^ -_-O heehee! Thankies for your review!! n_n I like getting new little text face thingies!

**_J-fer_Chan_**: Wai! ^^ we're really your favorite writers? Neato!! ^^ I feel loved!

_Inuyasha and Kagome forever_: n_n thank you for thinking our fic is good. It means a lot to us n_n so thankies!

**vold**: Thank ye! But it's not over yet ^_~ still a lot more to come, hon.

F.G: *freaking out* Will this be our first fanfic to ever get more then 100 reviews??? n_n WAII! I hope so!!

Tomoe: ^^ we'll surpass Vale!!! *squeal*

*the two do their happy dance* F.G: And a big thanks goes out to our patient readers! Your support means bunches to us and we love hearing from each and every one of you!

Tomoe: And don't worry! No signs of writer's block at the moment and we're goin' strong! We hope to have the next chapter up by next week! ^^.

F.G: Ja mata ne! And don't forget to review! 


End file.
